This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Delaware INBRE P20 RR016472-09 Year 9 Annual Progress Report Administrative Core Subproject Description Over the past eight years, the Delaware BRIN/INBRE-1 has led to the development of a highly effective and mutually beneficial statewide network of academic and clinical research institutions. The goal of INBRE-2 is to build on this strong foundation and establish a sustainable biomedical research capability across the state, in particular to use the improved infrastructure to develop a cadre of independent and interdependent faculty. To meet the overall INBRE-2 goal, the Management Core objectives are to: 1. Guide and audit the research and mentoring committees to insure they are effectively managed and carry out their responsibilities 2. Understand the issues &opportunities to make the adjustments to keep the program on track 3. Remain fiscally responsible by spending funds in accordance with program goals. 4. Conduct internal and external evaluation activities for reporting and program improvement purposes. 5. Assure Sustainability of INBRE Program 6. Provide Delaware leadership within the INBRE community